Mine
by Murdocx2D4ever
Summary: Gorillaz  Murdoc must claim what is his. Russ/2D and Murdoc/2D. Title and summary may change; I don't know where this story is going, haha. Rated MA. Complete for now.
1. Russ POV

**This is my first fic, so it's not that great. Rated MA for upcoming scenes. Enjoy^^**

Russel wiped his sweaty, creased from concentration forehead. The dull sound of zombies groaning in hunger was barely acknowledged as he focused on attaching batwings to a pig with wheels for feet. His thick fingers worked quickly, his mind drifting off to previous matters.

The Gorillaz were having a movie night. Placating only the singer, they sat in the dark watching _Dawn of the Dead._ Noodle, sat snug on the worn couch, slept soundlessly with a seething bassist at her side. The dark-haired man tapped his cigarette stained fingers on the arm of the couch, not too out of his normal mindset. Russel looked over and silently watched everyone with his eerie, white eyes without being nagged at his . He wanted to be alone with Stu, wanted to smoothly, albiet awkwardly, throw his meaty arm over 2D's shoulder. He had to start somewhere afterall if he wanted to win Stuart over.

Yet, chances are, Russel realized, that if he managed to somehow get the other two bandmates out ,and as a result, had the chance to freely flirt with the dopey man, 2D wouldn't even notice. Was the singer even capable of being vicarious in a way that would allow him to realize another person's feelings or intentions? There also could be the chance that he does notice what's going on and, repulsed, turns Russ down.

Was Russel really that 'in love' with 2D to put his pride in risk? This was a question the dark-skinned man often asked himself. He also pondered why he wasn't hesitant about accepting his feelings towards 'D. Hell, he had just found out a few weeks ago and he already had a plan on how to win the pretty boy over! (Granted, it wasn't a plan that promised success) It had been much harder to think this way about a few girls in his class years ago or woman now that had caught his eye.

The more Russel thought about it, the more it made sense. The girls back then and the woman now that struck his fancy were always beautiful in some way. In their appearance, in the way they thought, in the way they did things. But they weren't Stu, therefore, weren't really worth his time. They didn't have magical keyboard fingers(As far as he knew) and they didn't space out at the most inappropiate times. They didn't have the same cute satsuma arse as him, or soft and pale skin that dipped in all of the right places...Oh God, here we go again.

Russel's thoughts must have been outwardly shown on his face because at that moment Murdoc stood up with an irritated growl. "This is a downright depressing movie! It's bad enough that I have to fucking watch this again without Lards looking like he's constipated!" Before Russ could threaten the olive-skinned man, Murdoc picked up the axe princess and left, muttering curses and other such inarticulate profanities.

Russel settled back into his comfortable position next to 2D. From the scenes playing on the TV, Russel assumed they were half way through the flick. He studied the singer's face a moment. The light from the TV complimented his complexion wonderfully, his skin appearing to be glowing. The older man felt an urge to stroke 2D's face right under his purple-hued bags where his protruding cheek bone was. How strange. Russel was suddenly aware of 2D's hands fiddling in his lap. Out of anticipation for an upcoming movie scene or something else, Russel didn't know. Well, until the zombie man spoke up.

"Why're you staring at me?" It wasn't said accusingly, but nervously. Russel opted not to say anything, and it must've worked because 2D's hands stopped moving as he was pulled back into the plot of the movie. The thicker man let out a soft breath and thought about how he was going to flirt with 2D now that they were alone.

Now he knew 'D would definitely notice. How he would react, though, Russ didn't know. He lacked knowledge on how to woo men, especially pretty, painkiller-addicted men. He didn't want to creep the younger man out by treating him like a lady, but also didn't want him to think of it as a normal action of friendship. Russel mentally scoffed. Why was he overthinking this? There were only two possible results; He ends up with 2D, he doesn't end up with 2D.

He cautiously raised his head and buried his nose in 2D's gelled hair, biting his lip when the blue-haired man failed to respond. He grabbed 2D's slim hand and rubbed over his bony knuckles with the pad of his thumb. The singer placed his hand back in his lap and turned his head to look at Russ questioningly. Shrugging it off, he averted his dented eyes back to the Television. Fuck it, Russel thought. He would have to be even more blunt. He cupped the back of 'D's skull and turned his head, holding him in place as he kissed him softly.

Wow! That's all Russel thought as he brushed his lips against the younger man's, barely kissing him. It wasn't quite the same as he thought it would feel; It was ten times better, even it that did sound a bit corny. 2D's lips were slightly chapped, but warm and soft; inviting. Just as he was about to unconsciously make the kiss deeper, he was abruptly pushed away.

"W-what the hell?" 2D squeaked. Russel watched, devastated, as 2D shot up from his seat and shuddered. "T-that was..." He muttered a sorry and walked away stiffly as if things were too awkward for him to remember how to walk properly. Russel frowned and stared at the telly awhile, thinking. The movie had just ended and the credits were rolling quickly.

Russel sat back and observed his horrid masterpiece. He had sought out taxidermy to forget everything that had happened last night, but it was unsuccessful. He kept remembering the pure repulsion on the singer's face after he kissed him. Maybe he shouldn't have done that afterall...Russel sighed and got to work on his previously cleaned squirrel carcass.

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Murdoc POV

**This one's a bit longer. It's also got mostly Murdoc/2D. Rated R for badly written lemon. Enjoy!**_

Murdoc resisted the urge to vomit all over himself. The way Russel's eyes gazed at 2D was sickening and even more so infuriating. The bassist was, dare say, _jealous._ That stupid dullard was _his ,_and watching him get all flustered over Russel's staring made a familar dark smoke coat his heart. What made it even worse were the quick, anxious glances the huge African American shot at Mudz and the sleeping Noodle. Murdoc sneered; he was being asked to leave the room and he loathed it. There was absolutely no fucking way he was leaving Russ alone -_Purposely _none less- so he could have his way with the boy. Absolutely no fucking way.

Murdoc let a light smirk slide into place. He noticed the way 2D blinked a bit too much and how he slowly slid his thumbs over one another. At least now he knew 2D was just uncomfortable. And to think he actually believed the pale man was falling for Russ' lovey-dovey looks...

And yet, Murdoc couldn't stop the low growl that erupted from his throat as the drummer looked over at Stu-Pot with the same obnoxious look as before. Naturally, Mudz wanted to stick around as long as possible to annoy the drummer, but he so wanted to see how everything would play out without him in the room. In the end his dark humor won and he forced himself to pick up Noodle and trudge out of the eerily lightened room.

Murdoc took the small girl to her room and went down to Stu's room. He'd be there for when 2D shuffled to his room after...Well, he didn't _exactly _know what would happen. He just knew that Stuart'd leave the living room early to try and awkwardly hide out in his room for the next two days. Or something.

Murdoc lightly shook his head and blinked his bloodshot eyes. Weird. Usually his plans were much more complicated and likely to succeed than this. He blamed it on the drugs he had inhaled not too long ago. Now that the olive-skinned man thought about it, what the hell was he gaining by doing this? A tiny voice began shouting all the things he didn't want to hear; all the things he had tried to make himself deaf to.

Murdoc growled. He didn't fucking love Stu! And he certainly _was not _testing 2D's loyalty. The boy knew who he belonged to!

As the hour passed, the man nonchalantly smoked a fag, his red eye twitching. If he was correct - and he was positive he was-, the movie would end any moment. So where the hell was Stuart? As if planned, Murdoc heard the _flump flump _of 2D's bright sock-clad feet come in contact with the cold, grey steps leading to his sanctuary. The black-haired man flicked ashes onto the singer's floor, smirking as 2D shuffled in, pausing only a moment to look at Murdoc before changing into his pajamas. It consisted of lenghtly black and neon red flannel pants that hung loosely on his hips and no shirt.

Murdoc watched him all the while with a look of mild amusement. Was he really expected to fucking ask?

"Russ, er...He...uhm...He kissed me...Just now..." Ah, there we go

Wait, what?

Murdoc shot up and growled; 2D flinched away immediately. "What do you mean he kissed you?" Stuart tapped his finger tips together nervously.

"W-we...We was watching the last bit o-of _Dawn of the Dead _a-and he started sniffink my hair and touching my hand..." The older man gave an impatient look to continue. His eyes were blazing with rage. "...And then 'e turned my head and kissed me." 2D quickly recognized Murdoc's 'I'm-gonna-beat-the-shit-outta-you' face and panicked. "I didn't kiss 'im back or nuffink! I swears! I..." He trailed off and hung his head. Murdoc watched him curiously. He obviously thought he was going to get beaten either way. The older man was angry as hell, but not as much as he was disgusted. He swore he could see the dark-skinned man's germs and cells on the boy, on _his _boy.

Murdoc pushed 2D onto the bed and climbed on top of him, chuckling lowly as 2D squeaked."What are you doing?" He piped, confused. The black-haired man smirked down at him and licked his lips.

"Claiming what's mine," Murdoc muttered before lowering his head to 2D's neck and working the skin between his teeth as he sucked. 2D wrapped his arms around the man's neck and massaged his nape. Murdoc growled and sucked harder, and recieved the expected effect. Stuart moaned and shuddered in his arms.

Mudz only had a second to lift his head and look at the dark hickey he had created before 2D captured his lips in a semi-deep kiss. Murdoc deepened the kiss and nearly had a heart attack when 2D ground his hips up against his. It was weird like that. The dullard was always quite a prude when it came to _talking _about sex, but when actually _doing _it, he seemed eager and let '2D-Junor' do most of the thinking.

Both men gasped at the delicious friction. 2D wiggled his flannel pants off and couldn't help but blush a light pink when Murdoc laughed as if to say "_First one to drop your trousers again, mate?_" Stuart silenced the older man's chuckles with a kiss. Murdoc growled, grabbed 2D's chin and dominated the kiss as his calloused palm rubbed 2D's bulge.

2D pulled on the back of the darker Brit's shirt and whined into the kiss. Murdoc understood, taking off his shirt and pressing his chest against the other man's. He almost forgot 2D was a considerate and affectionate lover. He loved to be skin close and always made sure his partner climaxed first. The older man trailed wet kisses down Stuart's neck to his collar bone, bit the jutting bone and continued his way to his knobby pink nipples.

Stu-Pot arched his back, hands still cupping Murdoc's nape, and groaned as his nipples were softly nipped and sucked. The black-haired man looked up at 2D's face and found it to be flushed a cute shade of light salmon. His breathing was heavier and his black-hole-eyes were half closed. Mudz decided he was bored messing with his chest and ripped 2D's skivvies off. He sucked and bit all around Stu's slick penis and tight balls, feeling the man shake with anticipation. Finally choosing to do something about the erection pressing into his cheek, the bassist took his drooling cock head into his mouth and ran his tongue along the slit.

Stuart, who looked as if he had zoned off and gone to a different world, widened his dents and moaned. He let out a cry of pleasure as Murdoc took half of his hot penis into his mouth and twisted his tongue around it.

Murdoc shifted to take off his dark, stained jeans and would have gasped had his mouth not been preoccupied. He was painfully hard. 2D was only making things worse with the faces and noises he made. He looked as if he were indulged in a fantasy and sounded even more feminine than normal. Mudz deep throated the lanky man until he felt he was about to cum.

Usually, he'd get 2D to slobber on him and they'd do without lube, but Murdoc didn't know if he'd be able to take a blow job at the moment without orgasming. He wanted to cum at the same time as 2D. He searched through Stuart's bedside table for lube while the aforementioned man zoned out seemed he had taken too many pills earlier that day.

The older man covered his penis in strawberry scented lube and slowly slid in. He definetly did not have enough patience to stretch 2D first. The zombie man's mind seemed to be somewhere else at the moment anyway. Well, until Murdoc was all the way in to his balls, that is. Stu-Pot wrapped his arms and legs around Murdoc, threw his head back and let out a musical moan. He arched his back, breathing heavily and wailing in pleasure as Murdoc pounded into him.

Murdoc moaned and bent down to lap at 2D's collarbone where sweat had collected. He dug his unkempt nails into 2D's bony hips and sped his pace up quite a bit. He was close, and he was pretty sure Staurt was too by the way he was tensed up.

"Nnnng!...S-s-AH!...S-slow down!" 2D tried to control himself, but as Mudz' hand reached around and pumped him, he climaxed with a scream, the bassist cumming only seconds later. They collapsed onto the soiled sheets and worked on catching their breaths.

Eventually they did, and the two men shared one last passionate kiss before Murdoc clutched 2D's jaw in a bruising hold and stared hard into his void eyes. "Ever kiss someone else other than me again, and you'll bloody get it."

2D smiled nervously and nodded, "_I love you"_ hanging off of the end of his tongue.

**The end. Well, for now. It's up to you guys now since I'm all out of ideas, lol.**


End file.
